Federal Security Service
FSB or Internal Troops, full name Internal Troops of the Ministry for Internal Affairs (MVD) is a militia/national guard -like force in the now-defunct Soviet Union and its successor countries, particularly, in Russia and Ukraine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These Internal Troops can be seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 equipped with anti-riot outfits and shields. They intervene on the Zakhaev International Airport during the mission "No Russian", after Makarov and his men committed their massacre. Makarov, as well as the newspaper articles in Makarov's estate refers to them as the FSB. This appears to be an error made by Infinity Ward, as they used markings from each group in the game. Both the newspapers and Makarov refer to them as the FSB, and the SWAT vans they arrive in read ФСБ (FSB) on the sides. However, their left sleeve patch reads Внутренние войска (Internal Forces) instead of ФСБ, and the unit patch is that of the supply units of Russian Interior Troops (white griffon on black).http://www.russianpatches.com/military_patches.php?tid=43 russianpatches.com It is also worth noting that their back/breast patches read МВД РФ(MVD RF), which is also incorrect, seeing as if they were meant to be Internal Troops their back/breast patches would read ВВ МВД. This means they bear markings of the FSB, MVD, as well as the Internal Troops. They are also seen in the opening cutscene of the game, at a public unveiling of Zakhaev's statue when the Ultranationalist Party takes power. They were described as enemies in the Special Ops level "Breach & Clear," however, they just were replacement skins for early screenshots until the creation of proper Ultranationalist NPCs. The Ultranationalist NPCs with riot shields, that are used as multiplayer models and later used in "Breach and Clear", are not related to the FSB. Equipment Weapons *M16A4 *Riot Shield *F2000 *TAR-21 *MP5k *M9 (Used only by Airport Security) *USP .45 *SPAS-12 *W1200 (Only in trailer) *TMP (Used only by Airport Security) *M1911 .45 (In Holsters) *UMP45 (Used only by Airport Security) Vehicles *Mi-8 *Police Van *Little Bird Gallery Intervention Force File:Internaltroops1.png|A FSB with his USP .45 pulled out. File:Internal troops 2.png|A FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|A FSB agent taking cover. File:FSB.jpg|FSB forces approaching from the Police Van. File:InternalTroopsB&C.jpg|FSB in the early images of Breach & Clear. fsb.png|FSB forces approaching Makarov and his squad. FSB.png|FSB forces at the opening cutscene of the game. 1034786-moderwarfare2_shield2_super.png|FSB forces taking heavy fire from Makarov and his men. Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-sales-explosion-5.jpg|FSB taking heavy fire Airport Security File:Apsec1.png|A Security Guard covering fleeing civilians. File:Apsec2.png|A Guard taking cover from the terrorists. File:Apsec3.png|A Guard meleeing with a UMP.45. File:Apsec4.png|Three guards with SMGs in a elevator. Trivia *According to the patch on the troop's right shoulder, the Internal Troops seen in No Russian are of the Internal Security and Military Colleges division. *In the Police troops you can see on their bulletproof vests with the letters MVD in Cyrillic alphabet, whilst on the FSB's vests, you can see MVD-RF. Which is odd since the MVD and FSB are 2 different organizations. *The mixture of emblems from different ministries on their uniform, while maybe unintentional, could be a hint to the political reconstruction undertaken by the Ultranationalist government. *The FSB apparently has a unique strategy, which is the use of Riot Shields and MP5Ks and only one Assault Rifle or Shotgun. *There is an effective way of killing them on "No Russian", you fire or throw a grenade at them. This will make their Riot Shields obsolete because the Riot Shield will not protect them. External link(s) * Russian Internal Troops official website (in Russian) Notes and references Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Real Life Article